


Missing Footage

by UFOsnOtherStuff



Category: Castle
Genre: 5x07, F/M, Footage, Swan Song, season 5
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFOsnOtherStuff/pseuds/UFOsnOtherStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot ubicado en el 5x07 Swan Song en caso de que las escenas "comprometedoras" llegaran a ojos de Gates en vez de que hayan sido removidas y dejaran las que se mostraron en la serie... ¿Qué dirá Gates al respecto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Footage

Castle y Beckett dirigieron su mirada a la puerta cerrada del despacho de la capitana Gates, en donde acababa de encerrarse para ver la cinta de todo el documental. Sus corazones se aceleraron de los nervios, pues se preguntaban qué pasaría después de que ella viese todas las acciones que la pareja realizaba en la comisaría. Había sido muy mala idea hacer demostraciones de cariño cuando las cámaras grababan, pero se habían confiado. Creyeron que Gates se conformaría con ver el programa terminado. Cuán equivocados estaban.

En el momento en que escucharon a Gates decir al teléfono que quería toda la cinta sintieron que el mundo caía sobre ellos; los nervios, la inseguridad, la incertidumbre los embargó y el resto del día estuvieron alerta a cualquier mirada extraña de parte de su capitana. Se vieron en posición de pedirle al director que recortara escenas en las que ellos aparecieran con una actitud _comprometedora_ , pero él no prometió nada. Eso hizo que se relajaran un poco, pero dejando un lado sus acercamientos para cuando estuvieran fuera de la comisaría.

Victoria Gates se sentó frente a su computadora e insertó el DVD que inmediatamente abrió el reproductor en el cual comenzó a correr el video de programa. Empezaba con ella hablándole a la cámara sobre el propósito del NYPD con respecto a los asesinatos ocurridos, prometiendo poner su mayor esfuerzo por darles a las familias algo de paz. En el fondo del video podía apreciarse a Castle y Beckett haciendo muecas graciosas y jugando frente a la cámara, cosa que le molestó. ¿Cómo era posible que dos adultos se pusieran a bromear como niños? Eso merecería una sanción, no solo por dejar el ridículo al departamento, sino también a ella misma.

El video siguió reproduciéndose bajo la atenta mirada de Gates, buscando alguna otra actitud inapropiada de parte de cualquier miembro de la fuerza. Así se encontraba cuando una imagen curiosa se proyectó en su pantalla: Castle y Beckett se encontraban en la sala de descanso, con las luces apagadas, muy pero muy cerca, sus cuerpos casi se rozaban. Castle le hablaba prácticamente al oído, y Beckett agachaba la mirada con resignación ante lo que él decía y posaba una mano en el brazo de él tras esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que decía muchas cosas. La cámara no pudo captar las voces pero era claramente que el diálogo que compartían iba más allá del caso que debían resolver.

La actitud de Gates se volvió seria, desplazando el enojo que dio paso a la curiosidad. Siempre intuyó que algo _más_ pasaba entre el escritor y la detective, pero nunca tuvo motivos para sospechar de una relación a escondidas…

Hasta ese momento.

La siguiente parte se proyectó unos minutos después. Beckett hablaba por teléfono y el escritor extendió su mano para acomodar uno de los rizos de ella tras su oreja y acariciarle la mejilla. Beckett sonrió y cubrió la mano de él con la suya, mirándolo con una complicidad que Gates pudo notar al instante. Definitivamente no estaba mirando las cosas mal. Castle y Beckett tenían una relación a escondidas, eso estaba más que plasmado en pantalla. ¿Qué podía decir Gates con respecto a eso? ¿Regañarlos? Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos pero por las acciones de ambos podía intuir que llevaban un par de semanas o poco más. Ella era la que más estaba al tanto de las reglas correspondientes a dos compañeros de trabajo saliendo y eso era definitivamente romperlas. Castle podía no ser un policía, pero llevaba ya 5 años con el NYPD, lo que lo convertía en parte de ellos… aunque a Gates no le gustara.

Siguió viendo el DVD, prestando especial atención a Castle y Beckett, notando en cada escena en la que salían juntos que sus manos se rozaban con intención, que sus mirabas coincidían. Había tensión entre ambos. Una tensión muy notable. Victoria decidió mantener una actitud indiferente hasta el final del día, cuando se decidiera por hablar con ellos para poner algunas cosas sobre la mesa. Iba a tenerlos en suspenso durante las horas siguientes.

Y así lo hizo. El caso terminó y los detectives pudieron relajarse un poco bajo las cámaras. Pero llegaba el turno de hablar de cosas serias. Gates miró a Castle y Beckett con la ceja arqueada antes de decir:

—Detective Beckett, señor Castle. A mi oficina, por favor —La pareja se miró sin decir nada, sabiendo que estaban en serios problemas. Beckett trago saliva y Castle hizo una mueca antes de seguir a Gates a su despacho. La capitana cerró la puerta y bajó las persianas para privar lo que iba a mostrar del ojo de las cámaras o de algún curioso detective. Tomó el control remoto y lo bailó entre sus dedos mirando a la pareja con aire molesto y rostro tenso.

Beckett miró de reojo a Castle y él asintió casi imperceptiblemente, sabiendo que había llegado el momento de dar a conocer su pequeño secreto.

—Señor, déjenos expli… —Pero Gates la cortó con un sonoro "shh" y presionó el botón de _play_ para mostrar las primeras imágenes de la pareja, aquellas en las que se burlaban del departamento con sus gestos y sus acciones al fondo del pasillo. Castle pudo suspirar con un fingido alivio y miró la pantalla conteniendo una risilla. No creyó que sus acciones fueran tan graciosas.

— ¿Les parece apropiado ese comportamiento para un oficial de policía? —Castle tragó saliva sin saber qué responder y Kate solo se quedó parada preguntándose si eso era todo lo que Gates tenía para mostrar. ¿Acaso el director les había hecho un favor y había eliminado sus fragmentos del video?

—No —Contestó Castle con inseguridad haciendo que Gates achicara los ojos y señalara la pantalla.

—Tienes toda la maldita razón —Beckett iba a preguntar si eso era todo lo que quería mostrarles, creyendo por un momento que estaban salvados del regaño, de que quizá echaran a Castle, pero Gates la interrumpió—. Eso no es todo, si es que lo creyeron—. Beckett volvió a tensarse y apretó los labios mirando como la capitana presionaba unos cuantos botones para mostrar otra sección del video. Una sección que ellos estaban tratando de evitar; aquella que los llevaría directo al fracaso del esfuerzo que tuvieron que poner durante las últimas semanas. Vieron su estructura derrumbarse pedazo a pedazo frente a sus ojos, y todo por una cinta. Kate quería arrojarla al fondo del mar, o enterrarla en el más grande de los desiertos, esconderla en algún lugar en donde nadie la encontrara. Y eso que solo había visto en pantalla una de esas escenas claves que los condenarían.

La segunda se proyectó no mucho tiempo después, y esa fue la definitiva. Aquella que revelaba su gran secreto; aquella que dejó a al aire su relación sentimental y que destruiría la laboral. Castle cerró los ojos apenado y Beckett dio un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta quedar sentada en una de las sillas con los brazos extendidos sobre los soportes y las piernas flojas. Castle salió de su ensimismamiento y se sentó junto a su musa fijando su mirada en Gates.

—Creo que no hay nada que explicar, ¿o sí? —Preguntó la capitana utilizando el tono más amable posible, siendo consciente de que no podía ponerse en posición de riñarlos cuando ella misma sabía lo que era el amor. Era una mujer casada, que tuvo que pasar por cosas difíciles para llegar al punto en el que en ese momento se encontraba, empezando por la desaprobación de su suegra en un principio. Gates sabía que siempre habría obstáculos y también sabía todo lo que ellos dos habían tenido que pasar para llegar hasta donde se encontraban—. ¿Hace cuándo comenzó esto? —Preguntó la mujer con calma poniéndose los lentes y mirando a la pareja detenidamente. Beckett alzó la cabeza y se acomodó mejor en la silla.

—Hace unas 4 semanas. El día que renuncié después de… de lo que pasó con Maddox —Gates asintió cruzando los dedos frente a ella.

—Ustedes están al tanto de las reglas. Dos compañeros no pueden salir románticamente hablando o uno de ellos tendrá que irse. En su caso sería usted, señor Castle —Él asintió tragando saliva y pronto sintió la mano de Kate entre las suyas y sus dedos entrelazarse, dándose ánimos. ¿Qué más podían perder? Gates lo notó. Notó esa conexión y no hizo más que negar. Podía conocerse como _Iron Gates_ pero era un ser humano después de todo, y podía aplicar el reglamento de una manera un tanto diferente—. Pero estoy dispuesta a abogar por ustedes —Kate levantó la mirada con un brillo especial en sus ojos y se giró para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Castle—. Debido a que el señor Castle no es miembro _oficial_ del NYPD yo puedo seguir manteniendo una negación creíble si ustedes se comportan de manera apropiada en la comisaría. Todo el comportamiento que acabo de ver en este video no se volverá a repetir, ¿entendido?

—Entendido, señor —Repitió Beckett esbozando una sonrisa y apretando más la mano del escritor. Su novio.

—Ni siquiera una pequeña mirada, ¿okay? Nada de acercamiento más de lo apropiado. Sé que será difícil considerando que su relación es reciente, pero esas son las condiciones. ¿Aceptan o no?

— ¡Claro! —Exclamó Kate sin pensarlo ni un momento haciendo que Gates rodara los ojos.

— ¿Y usted, señor Castle?

—Sería un tonto si dijera que no —La pareja se miró por unos momentos, sintiendo la tensión crecer rápidamente entre ellos. ¿Acaso sería posible cumplir con las condiciones para que su relación siguiera sin tener que echar a Castle de la comisaría? Inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de que sus manos seguían reunidas y las soltaron abruptamente, mirando hacia el lado contrario como si con ello se deshacían del hecho de que hubo cierto acercamiento.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Se puede hacer una pequeña excepción por el término de este caso infernal en el que no solo tuvimos que hacer nuestro trabajo normalmente, sino que además tuvimos que dar una buena imagen frente a las cámaras —Castle fue el primero que giró su mirada hacia ella y les sonrió buscando de nuevo su mano para entrelazarla—. Pero nada de besos —Advirtió Gates señalándolos con el dedo índice y abriendo la puerta solo para toparse con el espectáculo que la banda y Esposito estaban dando a fuera—. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Exclamó la mujer saliendo de su despacho con los brazos en alto y una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

Beckett miró hacia afuera y después fijó de nuevo su vista en Castle antes de dejar un rápido y corto beso en la comisura de los labios de él sonriendo de manera traviesa después. Él achicó los ojos y le sonrió antes de ponerse de pie y ayudarla a ella a hacerlo también.

—Uno pequeño no hará daño —Dijo ella al oído de Castle dejándose guiar hacia afuera con los dedos entrelazados para ver como Esposito seguía cantando a la par del cantante de la banda. Beckett compartió una cómplice mirada con Rick y rodeó el brazo de él para recargar su cabeza en su hombro. Iba disfrutar de esa excepción para sobrellevar los días siguientes.


End file.
